parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair Radio Theater Drama (Live Action Style)
Live Action's movie-spoof of 2000 Radio theater "The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Silver Chair" What do you think, someone? Do you like an idea to post it on the youtube? Cast: * Eustace Clarence Scrubb (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader) as Eustace Scrubb * Lyra 'Silvertongue' Belacqua (The Golden Compass) as Jille Pole * Slytherion Students (Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone) as The Bullies * Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia; 2005-2010) as Aslan * Prince William (Snow White and The Huntsman) as Prince Rilian * Albus Dumbledor (Harry Potter Trilogy) as King Caspian * Liliandil (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader) as Queen Liliandil * Villagers (The Chronicles Of Narnia Prince Caspian) as People of Cair Parevel * King Theoden (The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers) as Old Caspian * Sailers (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader) as Sailers * Lord Drinian (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader) as Lord Drinian * Trumpkin (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) as Trumpkin * Narnians (The Chronicles of Narnia) as Narnians * Soren (Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Glimfeather * Hero Owls (Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Owls * Caption Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) as Puddleglum * Eustace The Dragon (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader) as A Dragon * Gimli (The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring) as Giant King * Queen ??? (???) as Giant Queen * Molly Weazley (Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone) as Giant Nurse * Dwarves of Eribor (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) as Giants * Wargs (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) as Giants's Dogs * Grinnah (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) as Mullugutherum * Goblins (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) as Earth Man * ??? (???) as Gnomes * Smeagol (The Lord of The Rings The Two Towers/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) Golg * Belladrix (Harry Potter and The Order of the Phinox) as The Lady of The Green Kirtle * Nagini (Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows) as The Lady of The Green Kirtle in Serpent Form * Prince Caspian (The Chronicles Of Narnia: Prince Caspian) as Prince Caspian Trivia * Here. * Movies/TV Shows * The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader * The Golden Compass * Snow White and The Huntsman * The Chronicles Of Narnia: Prince Caspian * The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King * Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Pirates of The Caribbean * The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone * Harry Potter and The Order of the Phinox * Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Category:The Chronicles Of Narnia Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Narnia Spoofs Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action